Welcome To New York (It's Been Waiting For You)
by bamfhowell
Summary: Phil's a popular British youtuber who's currently living in New York, and he's been talking on Skype to Dan, who lives in London. After talking months on Skype and begging his parents, Dan finally goes to New York to meet Phil for the first time.


"So, when do I finally get to meet you?" Phil asked, smiling at his best friend.

Dan and Phil were Skyping again for the second time that night.

They've been Skyping for six months in a row, talking about everything and nothing. Phil was a very popular British youtuber who lived in New York City. Dan found his videos and fell in love with him immediately. He commented on every single video and tweeted him many, many times before Phil finally responded to him, and they started talking to each other.

Dan was only 18 years old, and still lived with his parents. And even though his parents knew about Phil and saw what he did, they were still worried about Dan meeting him. Phil was an older boy and they'd only met him once through talking to him on Skype with Dan. But they knew how Dan really felt about Phil and how much he cared about him, so they trusted Phil.

"I was going to surprise you but... my parents finally allowed me to buy plane tickets,"

"What?" Phil asked, his eyes going wide with shock. "You're coming to New York?"

"Yes, I am coming to New York," Dan said with a wide grin on his face.

"Fuck Dan, I can't believe we're going to meet each other!" Phil exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. "When are you coming? I need time to prepare for this."

"I still need to find a hotel so I don't know." Dan told him.

"I'm not going to let you stay in a hotel. You can stay with me in my flat," Phil said.

"Are you crazy? No, Phil... I don't want to be a bother to you," Dan mumbled.

"Impossible! I want you to stay with me. I have a guest bedroom that you can stay in," Phil smiled.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Dan asked, biting his lip slightly.

"I'm absolutely sure. It's going to be so much fun!" Phil said excitedly.

"Okay, then it's settled. We'll be meeting each other next year," Dan took a deep breath. He never thought that he would be saying those words. He was meeting AmazingPhil, his idol and now his best friend. Everything was happening so fast so suddenly, but Dan was excited.

_Walking through a crowd, the village is aglow_

_Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats_

_Everybody here wanted something more_

_Searching for a sound we hadn't heard before_

Dan couldn't believe he was actually in New York City.

Everything was so different, and much bigger than London it seemed. He had always seen pictures and videos of New York, but he's never actually been here.

"Sorry," Dan said quickly as soon as he bumped into somebody.

New York was busy, that's for sure. Dan was going to be here for a month at least, so he was going to have to get used to this. Luckily, he would have Phil with him the whole time.

_Phil_.

Dan was meeting Phil in an hour. Phil was going to pick him up and take him to his flat, the flat that Dan has seen through videos over the past two years. This was all so surreal.

Dan jumped as soon as he heard his phone go off. He quickly pulled it out of his pockets and smiled when he saw that it was a text from Phil, they've been texting each other all night and all morning. It was the only thing that was keeping Dan calm, because he was freaking out.

**From Phil**:

_are you here yet_? x

**From Dan**:

_yup, just arrived in the city_ x

**From Phil**:

_this is so crazy! are you at bluebird yet_?

**From Dan**:

_going there now, see you soon_ x

Dan was meeting Phil at a coffee shop called 'Bluebird Coffee Shop'. He didn't know how he was going to be able to wait an hour for Phil to pick him up. An hour was far too long.

"Is this seat taken?"

Dan jumped as soon as he heard a voice come from nowhere. He looked up and then he gasped as soon as he saw Phil standing there. AmazingPhil was actually there. In front of him.

_Don't freak out, Dan. Don't be a fangirl in front of Phil_, Dan thought to himself.

"Phil!" Dan immediately stood up and flung his arms around Phil, hugging him tightly.

Phil laughed as he hugged Dan back. "God, I can't believe you're here!"

"You're actually real," Dan whispered as he hugged Phil. "I can't believe..."

"I know," Phil whispered as he closed his eyes. "I know."

They hugged each other, just standing there, for what felt like forever... before Phil pulled away and smiled as he looked down at Dan. "Oh, don't cry!" He wiped away Dan's tears.

"It's just... I've... I've been watching your videos for two years... you've helped me through so much and then we started talking to each other and... this almost feels like a dream."

"It's not a dream. I promise, okay?" Phil smiled. "Are you ready for this adventure?"

"I'm ready. You have no idea how ready I am for this," Dan said.

_When we first dropped our bags on apartment floors_

_Took our broken hearts, put them in a drawer_

_Everybody here was someone else before_

_And you can want who you want_

_Boys and boys and girls and girls_

"And here is my flat!" Phil exclaimed as he and Dan walked in through the door to Phil's rather fancy flat. "It's... quite big so there will be a lot of room for the both of us."

"Holy... shit," Dan whispered as he looked around. "It looks so..."

"Different?" Phil asked, smiling as he looked over at Dan.

"Different. That's a good word to use," Dan said. He looked over at Phil. "You're so lucky!"

"I guess so. Sometimes I wonder if it's just too much for one person, but I love it,"

"Oh please. This place is perfect! Don't ever move out of here unless you have to," Dan said.

Phil laughed and shook his head. "Take your shoes off. I'll show you around," he told Dan.

Dan smiled and did as he was told, kicking his shoes off and then followed Phil around the flat as Phil gave him the grand flat tour. Dan was completely amazed. He never thought that he would see AmazingPhil's flat in person, and he was trying his best not to fangirl right then.

"So, make yourself at home okay? What's mine is now yours," Phil said as he and Dan walked into the living room. He looked over at Dan and chuckled when he saw that Dan was still looking around at everything. He found it adorable how Dan was acting right now. "Dan?"

Dan jumped and looked over at Phil and blushed. "Yeah?" He asked.

"You going to be okay?" Phil asked, walking over to him.

Dan slowly nodded. "Yeah... I'm just... I still can't believe I'm here," he whispered.

Phil smiled and then he wrapped his arms around Dan and held onto him. "I know,"

"This is definitely going to be the best month of my life," Dan said. He sighed happily as he rested his head on Phil's chest, the smile still kept on his face.

"It's going to be an adventure and we're going to have a lot of fun," Phil said.

"I can't believe I waited so long to come here," Dan mumbled.

"Better late than never, right?" Phil asked, smiling.

"New York is amazing, I can't wait to explore it with you," Dan said as he looked up at Phil.

"Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you," Phil grinned.

_Like any great love, it keeps you guessing_

_Like any real love, it's ever-changing_

_Like any true love, it drives you crazy_

_But you know you wouldn't change anything, anything, anything_

_Welcome to New York_,

_It's been waiting for you._


End file.
